


Paralyzed Ladybug - A Miraculous Commissioned Fan Fiction

by Lewis Stockton (Larkin125)



Series: Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hospitalization, Love, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkin125/pseuds/Lewis%20Stockton
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have defeated Hawk Moth! Post-fight they are too exhausted to flee the scene and are revealed to each other.What follows is a budding relationship between both Adrien and Marinette, and Chat Noir and Ladybug. This relationship takes a turn for the worse when Marinette is severly injured during a summer vacation trip.Left unable to move from the neck down, Marinette must come to  terms with her new disability while Adrien must keep his girlfriend happy while keeping Paris and France safe from the occasional Akuma attack now that Ladybug cannot assist him in capturing and defeating villains.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned piece for a "Wombatking". They commissioned me to write a 5 chapter piece at 20k words.
> 
> This is Chapter 1 of the 5 piece. Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter 2 will come soon after Chapter 1, perhaps a week or so. Chapters 3, 4 and 5 will be a little longer due to the commission still being written.

  **BEGINNINGS**

 

_~ A Normal Day's Work ~_

It had been a couple of weeks since the red suited heroine had started making nightly patrols. She had trouble in class, but found a way to balance her timing out to get a couple naps in to make sure she did not pass out randomly throughout the day. It was good to just jump on roof tops and really see what she could do now and then. At least without the threat of someone being Akumatized.

Marinette smiled and hopped another roof before stopping to stretch a bit. It was only a week ago since someone caught a picture of ladybug on her patrol at night, and the day after it was in the paper a certain Black Cat had suddenly been "bumping" into her non-stop. Although it was not like she hated it or anything, just thought it felt weird to just be hanging out together with no one in danger.

It almost felt like a date most of the time, and even more so when he constantly flirted with her. After awhile he seemed to know to do it only when she actually did not mind it. He was late, usually he would be on her tail after the third or fourth house she stopped on, but no sign of Chat yet.

Adrien was walking through the street slowly, he knew where Ladybug would be heading on her patrol so had taken the time to go out and walk the way before transforming. When he neared the destination, he slipped into an alley and transformed.

"Plagg… Claws out!" he called out and transformed, the black skin tight suit fitting firm to his body, the long belt around his waist coming down behind him in a tail-like fashion, the ears on his head twitching as he detected sounds around him with them; the mask adding to the messy hair look to hide is identity from everyone. He was Cat Noir now, not Adrien Agreste; he was funny, charming and full of silly Cat puns.

Looking around and back down the street, Adrien jumped high into the sky; assisted by his staff. Dashing across the rooftop and pounding on all fours, Cat Noir landed in front of Ladybug. Laughing and waving to her, Cat Noir smirked and bowed to her with a sudden wink.

"Milady."

"Ah, I wondered when you would turn up Chat" Ladybug grinned softly and smiled at him.

"You know what they say, a Cat is never late, he arrives precisely when he means to." Chat grinned, but Marinette turned his head.

"Isn't that a Wizard? From the Lord of the Rings?" she asked, leaving Chat rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Can't a Cat never be late either?" he grinned before turning and looking over Paris. "Guess we better get patrolling, the city won't look after itself!" he pointed in the distance and jumped to the next rooftop.

Ladybug watched him jump off and shook her head. "What would I ever do without you Chat Noir." She sighed and dashed after him.

The fighting duo spent the rest of the night on the mission fighting a pair of Akumatized villains called "Thunder" and "Lightning"; who it turned out were a pair of rappers that Hawkmoth had given the power of Thunder and Lightening to.

So when Adrien finally got home it was just turning day. Adrien jumped into the bathroom window, made sure it was clear and then changed back. Plagg flying out of his ring and out onto the bed, finding the stash of Camembert Adrien kept in the bedside draw and began munching on cheese.

"Alright, you stay here okay, I'm going to shower" Adrien told Plagg, who was too busy stuffing his face and rubbing his enlarged stomach to reply. Going over to the shower, he began to undress and shower.

Marinette had only just got home too, she jumped right into the loft and transformed back; quickly grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom. They had school the next day and it was going to be an exhausting one. Her only condolence was that she'd get to watch Adrien all day.

The walk to school was filled with yawns by Marinette, Alya had been waiting for her down in the shop and together, the pair walked down the street.

"You been up all night pawning over Adrien again?" Alya laughed softly but Marinette just waved her off with a slight push.

"Oh shut up Alya, I just couldn't sleep properly" She sighed.

"Oh look, you're not the only one" Alya laughed and pointed ahead of her. Stepping out of the car, Adrien was yawning wide too. "If I was one to assume something, I'd say you two were moonlighting together" she laughed and headed up the steps into the school

School did indeed pass slow and exhausting, both Marinette and Adrien yawning through the day and on their way home, Alya was heading off to Nino's so left Marinette on her own.

That was when the police sirens rang out, the particular ring that was adopted for Akumatized victims/Villains.

How many did Hawkmoth want to send their way?

 

_~ Showdown ~_

 

Dashing into an alley, Marinette transformed with a "Spots on!" before dashing and jumping to the roof top.

"Ah Milady, so I found you rather quickly" Chat Noir laughed as he suddenly landed right beside her, she let out a yelp and chuckled.

"Did I scare ya there Purrr-incess…" Laughing and waving to Ladybug, Cat Noir smirked and bowed to her with a sudden wink.

"I apologise but we have bigger things to do" he pointed to in the direction of where the Akumatized villain had buzzed their Miraculous.

Dashing across the rooftop and pounding on all fours, Chat Noir made his way against the Akumatized Villain.

What stood in front of them was a very familiar face.

Dressed in the black and white outfit, Alya as 'Lady Wifi' stood on the buildings edge.

"Alya? You can't be" Ladybug spoke shocked at her friends appearance.

"Not just me" Lady Wifi began and pointed behind them. Dressed in the white costume, The Evillistrator or Nathaniel, their friend from school; stood smirking at them from the building's ledge.

"Nathaniel? Not you too?" Ladybug gasped.

"Not just him" Chat Noir sighed as he looked around, staring at the vast number of villains appearing.

Rogercop, Timebreaker, The Pharaoh, Mr Pigeon, The Bubbler, Dark Cupid, Horrificator, Dark Blade and the list could just go on and on. Turning so they were back to back, Chat Noir and Ladybug both gritted their teeth.

"Looks like every Villain we've ever fought" He mumbled quietly and she nodded back.

"Yea, this is going to be difficult isn't it?" she replied.

"Oh yes, it will be VERY difficult for you" a new voice appeared as someone else stepped out from behind a set of stairs leading down from the rooftop.

"You!" the pair snarled and balled their hands into their hands into fists.

"Yes, it is I, your adversary Hawkmoth." The man, the legend and the arch-enemy of the pair smiled as he stuck down his walking stick on the ground.

"Why are you doing this, release them all now!" Ladybug snarled and Chat Noir kept her back covered.

"If it is that easy my dear, oh yes; it is… hand over your Miraculous and I will let them all go."

"Don't do it Milady, he will only continued on. I'm sure we can beat them all once more; we did it once, we can do it again!" Chat Noir grinned and spun his staff in his fingers.

"My Akumatized minions… take their Miraculous!" Hawkmoth pointed at them just as everyone of the villains around them charged.

"You take the one on the right, I'll take the one on the left" Chat Noir chuckled as he kept his back to Ladybug.

"Oh ha ha." She replied and picked her first target, dashing forward, flipping onto her hands and then back flipping over Darkblade, using her yo yo to trip him over. Continuing her dash, she went for 'The Mime' as he constructed a wall; not stopping, she ran up the wall, back flipped just as arrows came flying at her from Dark Cupid.

The Mime had dropped the wall as Ladybug ran up it and was about to create a large bat to swing her way, the arrows hit him in the chest and knocked him back.

"You doing okay Chat?" Ladybug asked as she looked in the direction that Chat Noir had taken.

"Erm, I might have a bit of trouble here, I might need your help" Chat called out as he ran closer, directly at her as he was chased by the Pharaoh and Stoneheart.

Ladybug began to dash forward when something kicked Chat Noir in the head, smashing him into a nearby vent.

"Chat!" cried out Ladybug.

"Not me Milady… keep fighting!" Another Chat Noir yelled and motioned to the one who got kicked. The Pharaoh picked up the Chat Noir who had been kicked, both of them charging at the Chat Noir who had kicked the other one.

"Copycat" The REAL Chat Noir told her as he dodged an attack by Lady Wifi.

The fight was going on for at least fifteen minutes, the pair dodging attacks and trying to take down their villain. Hawkmoth simply stared watching them both fighting, tapping his foot against the stonework as he impatiently controlled the villains around him.

"Enough! I will deal with this myself" he tapped his staff on the floor. The Villains around them stopped and circled the pair, leaving Chat Noir and Miraculous back to back.

Stepping forward slowly, he brushed some dust off his shoulder and threw the staff up in the air in front of him and grabbed it.

"Give me your Miraculous and I will let you both go. You do not understand why I need them both. Once I have them, I can finish what I plan and then you will never hear from me again" He explained, but the pair did not believe it.

"So… what's the plan" Ladybug asked Chat.

"I was thinking we kick his ass then go home and make out?" he chuckled back.

"Oh ha ha. I mean how do we deal with him?"

"I guess I can take him on and you figure out how to defeat him?" Chat replied as he let out a yell and charged Hawkmoth.

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled as she tried to think of a way to fight Hawkmoth. She bit her lip and then looked down at her Yo yo, an idea popping into her head.

Dancing around Hawkmoth, Chat was busy trying to get close but every time he did, Hawkmoth dodged, slashed out with his staff or disappeared in a flutter of moths and reappeared somewhere else. Hawkmoth was suddenly behind him and before he knew it, Chat Noir's face hit the stone rooftop; a foot stepping on his neck and cutting off air to his lungs.

"Hey Hawkmoth! Don't hurt him… Here!" Ladybug suddenly yelled and threw something. Hawkmoth stepped forward and grabbed the object in his hand, laughing.

"I knew you'd give in the moment Chat was in danger" He laughed and opened his hand. "Now I have hers Chat, you will give me yours or I will push the girl from the rooftop!" he gloated.

"Now Chat, His neck piece!" Ladybug yelled loudly. Turning just as Chat Noir seemed to somersault over his head and kick him in the chest.

"Not if I get yours first!" Chat cried out, but as Hawkmoth reached out, he caught Chats leg and fell backwards. Around them the figures of all their past villains disappeared into smoke and fluttering moths; not real but simulations created using his power.

"I got it!" Chat laughed only to see Hawkmoth fall back, a sudden fluttering mass of Moths caught him off guard and lost his chance to grab their nemesis. Chat Noir looked to Ladybug hoping not to see her transformed back but she was all normal.

"What did you throw him?" He asked as he walked over.

"My Yo yo… It came right back" she held up the string and Yo yo, laughing softly.

Chat Noir laughed back, walking over and just collapsing on the floor, Ladybug falling down beside him with a smile on her lips.

 

_~ Victory ~_

 

Staring up at the night sky, Chat Noir continued to laugh heartily as the stars above them twinkled in the French sky.

"You know what…" Chat Noir began as he turned to face the girl laid beside him, her blue hair released from their pigtails sometime during the last hour. She was laid opposite him, their heads side by side but upside down compared to him; each parallel to each other's body.

"What?" the girl questioned, smiling at Chat Noir as she felt the chuckle starting to grow in her stomach.

"…Now that he's gone, that means no Akumatized victims, which means no villains. Does that mean we don't have a job anymore?" He asked, the happy smile on his lips changing to a sad smile.

"Does this mean that it will not be 'Chat Noir and Ladybug'?"

Ladybug's happy smile began to face into a soft and tender smile, her head to the side as the paired laid side by side.

"Chat, no matter if there is no adventure or bad guys to fight, I'll still hang out with you. You're my partner after all, my friend even. Ladybug nodded as she added the last three words.

"Just friend?" he questioned in return, a slight flush appearing on his face.

"Chat…" she began with a soft sigh but he continued, interrupting her.

"…I've liked you Ladybug, for a very long time. Ever since we first met, my heart has gone crazy for you every time we see each other. I even fangirled when I saw a poster of you" Chat Noir admitted as he rambled; the fight and the sheer excitement of Hawk Moth's defeat bringing his heart out.

"…Chat…" Ladybug tried to interrupt but he continued to ramble.

"…I am flirty because I think that it might be different than my real self, the me under the mask; it is totally different than my normal self" he continued.

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled at him which managed to snap Chat out of his rambling. "I'm sorry for yelling at you but you were not listening." She explained and smiled over at him softly.

"You're a nice guy, and I really do like you a lot but there is already someone else for me" she admitted.

Chat Noir looked sadly at her for a moment before the word "Oh" left his lips.

"He's a boy from school. Its why I never said anything about us being together." She began to explain.

"No no… you do not have to explain yourself…" Chat began but she put a hand on his.

"I'm sorry Chat, I know that it isn't what you wanted to hear, but… I still think you're funny, smart and although you need to work on your puns you…"

A sudden beeping filled the air and Ladybug looked over at Chat Noir's ring.

"Chat… your ring, you need to go… before you transform."

"I, well… I can't really move. My legs hurt like hell and I think I sprained my back" Chat groaned as he looked over at her face, his head turning slightly to stare at her flashing earrings.

"Your miraculous, it's time for you too" he told her, to which she tried to get up too but collapsed back onto her back.

"Crap…" she groaned and looked over. "Don't look okay, I won't look at you; you won't look at me… then we won't know who each other are!" she told him firmly but he smiled.

"Hawk Moth is defeated, we have his Kwami, we don't have to hide anymore" Chat Noir stared at her as his ring began to beep more urgently. Marinette turned her head away quickly, just as he transformed back.

With eyes tightly clamped, Ladybug spoke hesitantly. "Chat… Don't look at me, I'm not looking at you okay?" she questioned just as she heard her ear rings beep a last time.

Adrien Agreste smiled as he watched her change, the smile turning into wide eyed amazement, horror and then shock. A cough left his lips before he put a hand over his mouth.

"I'm… not looking" he told her, "You can open your eyes and move now" he explained.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng opened her eyes and found Adrien Agreste staring back at her. His smile on his lips only made her gobble her own mouth like a gold-fish. Tears began to pour down her cheeks.

"Adrien? You're… you're Chat… Noir?" she gasped, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Yes… and you're… Milady Marinette?" he began to chuckle, then laugh then burst into a fit of laughter as tears began to fall down his face too. Managing to roll over and get to all fours, he leaned over her, faces upside down to each other and leaned down; lips meeting hers as he kissed her.

Marinette did not even have the time to think about who she was kissing or that she was being kissed; her mouth and lips kissed him back rolling slowly with each quick part of their lips and turning herself so she was properly facing him. Adrien did the same, shifting on one hand while the other cupped her cheek.

"Marinette…" Adrien began.

"Adrien…" Marinette spoke back as they stared at each other, eyes locked together as another pair sat watching them.

"They're too cute aren't they?" Tikki cooed over them while Plagg shrugged.

"Idiots if you ask me, I mean, we worked it out day one without even seeing each other." Plagg chuckled. "And it's been several years with them two… I mean even a child would have worked it out"

"Oh leave them alone Plagg, they're in love…" Tikki smiled and leaned over, pecking Plagg's cheek. The black Kwami flushed and then pulled out something, a piece of Camembert cheese. He handed some to Tikki, who pulled out a cookie and handed some to Plagg.

 

_~ Love's Embrace ~_

 

"So… Milady, what do you want to do?" Adrien questioned the girl beside him as he lay sprawled out on the sofa.

"I don't know, are you going to give a silly pun and then get yourself hurt again?" Marinette asked with a chuckle, scooting herself closer as she smiled over at him.

"Purrr-haps" Adrien laughed softly and winked at her.

"You already used that one yesterday" She slapped his chest softly.

"Doesn't mean I can't use it again" he grinned back before leaning in and tickling her, kissing at her neck as she let out soft moans in between her giggling.

"Who would have believed that I'd be laying here next to Adrien…" Marinette sighed softly to herself.

"Well, I did not realise that you liked me that much" he admitted. "Not until you kissed me on the rooftop… quickly followed by you confessing your love to me" he admitted

"Wait… I kissed you? You kissed me!" She laughed back at him.

"Did I? I thought you were the one who kissed me?" He asked, grinning at her, they both began to laugh together once more.

"I can't believe it's been a month since we started dating" Marinette admitted as she looked over at him.

"It is something spectacular that we're now dating" Adrien replied as he leaned closer, kissing her again with a soft peck on her lips. "I thought I would be dating Ladybug, but finding out that you're her, it was surprising. I never thought you'd be so… dominating" he laughed quietly to himself.

"Yea, we were both very different as our Miraculous persona's. Adrien Agreste is a smart and confident guy, Chat Noir is a sarcastic and full of horrible puns" Marinette grinned softly at him.

"Oh yea, and Ladybug is confident and controlling, while Marinette is the shy clumsy girl who fell face first into her spaghetti" Adrien teased back with a snorting giggle.

"Hey! I told you not to talk about that! And it wasn't my fault I sneezed" Marinette punched him in the arm. The pair cuddled for a few a little while, playing games and kissing each other. They had not gotten further than the kissing and slight fondling of each other just yet but they were pushing their way further up the relationship tree.

"You know what's strange" Adrien scratched his chin as he looked at his phone after it buzzed during one of their little mid-gaming make out sessions. "My Father has been awfully nice recently. I mean, he's home more, he's paying more time to me and is actually talking to me, we had dinner last night together." Adrien sighed to himself.

"Maybe something happened. Maybe he realised that he should treat you better" Marinette suggested but they both shrugged.

"Maybe he was Hawkmoth and being beaten gave him some humility" she added and they both laughed to each other. It was very unlikely that Hawkmoth and his father were the same person!

"I should go home, we got school tomorrow, it's coming to the last few days of school but we don't want to miss out on the final exams" Adrien explains as he begins to get up.

"You can stay the night, it's not like the first time you've stayed over" she chuckled softly and pulled him down onto the sofa again..


	2. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien head out with Alya and Nino for their trip, now they are together in a relationship.
> 
> However, trouble occures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commissioned piece for a "Wombatking". They commissioned me to write a 5 chapter piece at 20k words.
> 
> This is Chapter 2 of the 5 piece. Enjoy!
> 
> Chapters 3, 4 and 5 will be published a little longer apart due to the commission still being written.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**ENDINGS**

 

_~ Journey ~_

 

Everything was going great, Marinette and Adrien had begun dating on that very rooftop after they fought off Hawkmoth and his fake copies of all the villains they had once faced.

School was nearly over for the summer and something special was all planned.

"So dude, you all ready for the trip this weekend?" Nino walked up beside Adrien and hooked his arm over his best friend's shoulder.

"Sure I am, got everything all packed for this weekend, my dad said I could go without a bodyguard too, which is perfect!" Adrien smiled as they headed through the school towards the exit.

"Awesome, is your guurrrrl friend coming along?" Nino questioned, extending the word 'Girl' with a 'u' and extending the 'r'. Laughing, Nino was teasing him once again.

"She sure is, her parents have cooked us a lot of pastries and breads for the trip; it's going to be nice" Adrien grinned and winked, not fazed by the teasing.

"So Gurl, you and your boyfriend going to spend a nice time alone together at the camp?" Alya questioned Marinette as she poked her in the rib.

"Hey Alya… that isn't funny… don't say stuff like that" she blushed back at her best friend and held her books closer to her face. "Yea he's my boyfriend, you can stop teasing me about it, it's an entire month since we started dating" Marinette spoke back as they walked towards the exit from the other side of the school.

"It's rather funny that you and Adrien started dating at the same time that Ladybug and Chat Noir announced that they defeated Hawkmoth AND then Chat Noir showing this…" Alya showed her phone to Marinette.

On the phone, Chat Noir and Ladybug standing at the base of the Eiffel Tower.

"People of Paris and France" Ladybug announced as camera's and microphones pointed their way.

"Paris has now been made safe, the villain Hawkmoth, the danger to our city and our nation is now gone. Hawkmoth was defeated by Chat Noir and myself." Ladybug grinned softly. "Everyone can live free and safe from being Akumatized."

"Oh and one more thing!" Chat Noir suddenly interrupted. "Ladybug and I are both now dating, we are going out and I can prove it!" he grinned, turned to her and pulled her into his arms, bending her over and kissing her on the lips.

People behind the camera laughed and cheered, Ladybug going red as the video ended with a quick wink from Chat Noir.

"Yea, that kiss really was a shocker" Marinette blushed at the memory, but Alya just thought that was her shyness kicking in again.

"I can't believe I wasn't there for the scoop, I had to catch it by the web." Alya complained as she fiddled with her phone. "Hey look, it's your boyfriend" She teased as she saw Adrien and Nino coming the other way.

"Alya… stop teasing me." Marinette groaned as she elbowed the girl again.

"Hey dudettes!" Nino called out as he waved to the girls. As the two groups met at the front gates of the school.

"You girls already for the trip?" Nino asked as he walked up to Alya and kissed her cheek.

"Sure am, it's going to be a good two weeks together" Alya asked as they shared a quick kiss on the cheek.

On the other hand, Adrien and Marinette shared a kiss on the lips, Alya and Nino chuckling and laughing at them.

"Oh shut up you two…" Marinette and Adrien both said at the same time to the others.

"So, what time you setting off?" Adrien asked Nino.

"Alya and I are going together, my father is setting off at 10am and should be there by 2, you?" Nino replied, starting to walk to the gate out of the school.

"We could travel together too?" Marinette asked Adrien, who nodded softly.

"Sure, my driver could easily come by and pick you up. I did plan on getting there a little earlier, I do have to set up the reservation and rooms" he chuckled softly as he kept his arm around her as they walked.

"Fine by me. Pick me up whenever, I'll be up" Marinette grinned.

"Yea, bet you'll be at Adrien's house smooching it up anyway" Alya cut in with a giggle, bringing Marinette to a nice colour red and giving her friend's elbow a slap.

"Alya… Stop it." She groaned.

"Probably true through" Adrien added to the laughter of Alya and Nino; turning Marinette even more red.

"See you this weekend!" Nino grinned and turned off with Alya towards his dad's waiting car.

"See you Nino, see you later Alya" Marinette called back.

"Yea see you dudes!" Adrien called too, holding Marinette's hip as he waved.

"So, now we're alone, where are we going?" Marinette asked Adrien as she looked up at him.

"We could always go home and make out, you seem to like that" Adrien teased but got a slap on his chest for his troubles.

"Let's go pack for the weekend, it's going to be a good trip. I can't wait. Our first trip out together" Marinette grinned wide.

"You know you have never stopped smiling since I kissed you on the rooftop" Adrien winked and began to guide her down the road, they would head around her place and pack before going to his.

"Maybe I have something to smile about." She winked back and walked with her boyfriend down the road to her home.

The next few days they spent packing for the trip to the summer camp, it was going to be an excellent getaway for the pair of them and together with Nino and Alya, it was almost like a double date.

Adrien's driver took them both South East towards the Swiss border to their camp around near Geneva and the Alps. It was a brilliant summer camp with a mountain retreat. When they pulled up along the A40 and drove up the mountain roads, Marinette was staring out of the window ever since they passed Lyon. In fact she had done nothing but stare out the window the entire time.

Adrien did not mind this, he liked to watch Marinette get excited, she had never fully experienced being driven around by a private driver and had never explored much outside of Paris.

She had been to China back where one side of her family descended from but still always liked to explore and take in everything around her. Adrien even snapped a picture of her with his phone, snapping her out of her little daze.

"You taking pictures of me again?" she asked with a soft blush.

"Sure am, I'm rarely on this side of the camera; I am usually the one on the front side of the camera." Adrien explained as he showed her the picture he took. She blushed at the smile on her face in the photo.

The pair soon arrived at the camp and while Marinette waited in the car. Adrien made sure everything was paid for and picked up the keys to the cabin the four of them were going to be staying in. Once everything was all done and paid for in advanced, Adrien came back to the car.

"Alright my girl! I got the keys" Adrien chuckled and slipped in beside her. Leaning over the front seats, he directed the driver towards the shack. It was quite large and one of the bigger ones and Adrien had made sure to get the best one he could find.

"Wow Adrien, you really do like to splash out on things. It's perfect." Marinette told him and leaned over, kissing his lips softly before remaining leaning against him as they pulled up the drive.

"Alright Adrien, I'll help unload the car then I'll be going. Your father told me to leave you all to yourselves." His driver explained and got out the car. Adrien let Marinette go inspect the place while he and the driver unpacked their luggage.

As Marinette opened the single door to the cabin, she gasped in wonder. The place was amazing, the main door led into a large living room with two three seater sofas around a large fireplace that would soon see a roaring fire. She wandered into the living room and saw the corridor leading to the bedrooms. There were two large master bedrooms, she leaned into each one and picked the one that she preferred and threw her shoulder bag and jacket onto the bed before going to help Adrien move their bags.

"This place is beautiful Adrien, thank you for this" she kissed his cheek as he put down a case, rushing out to help take the others.

"You do not need to thank me for doing something for the girl I love" he grinned softly and kissed her lip softly.

Once they had the bags inside the house, Adrien began to prepare some food for them, it had been a long journey and the driver would be setting off again in an hour after a short rest.

Once the driver had gone, Marinette stood by the door giggling. "It's like we have our own home, like a family" she giggled softly and looked back at Adrien who had just finished taking out some drinks from the fridge and brought them over.

"It is, imagine it, a little Ladybug and Chat Noir running around?" he joked softly and she blushed.

"Oh shush Adrien. Now, Alya and Nino don't arrive until tomorrow, do you think… we can steal some time together?" she giggled and put her hands around his neck, kissing softly.

"Oh, what do you think we can do?" Adrien asked quietly.

Oh he found out what she wanted to do. Marinette had pulled his hand as she guided to the bedroom they would be sharing for the next few weeks. Adrien grinned as she closed the door behind her.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Adrien stood grinning as Marinette's fingers played with the bottom of her shirt, lifting it up and throwing it into what would soon become a pile of clothing.

Adrien matched her movements as he threw his own shirt away, following their trousers and socks. Stood in their underwear, Marinette blushed deep red as they stood in just their underwear.

Adrien stepped forward and kissed her lip passionately, pulling her back until they fell on the bed.

 

_~ The Second Couple ~_

 

"I bet they're going to be so surprised when we turn up a day early" Nino laughed as they sat in the back seats of the taxi. They had taken the train to a nearby city and then they had planned on getting a taxi up to the camp grounds.

"Marinette's going to be so surprised, she's always surprised by sudden things" Alya chuckled and watched as the mountains rose up in front of them; they had been watching them for the past few hours and were approaching the camp.

It was at least two or so hours after Adrien and Marinette would have arrived so it meant they could hang out for the rest of the afternoon and into the night; they could always head out down the mountain via taxi or bus and head into the city for a wild Friday night clubbing.

Arriving at the camp, they got the address for the house they would be staying at from the front desk before taking the taxi up to the front door. They unpacked the taxi and Nino paid the tab while Alya went into the house. She opened the door and looked around.

"Wow, this place is so great, it's amazing that Adrien could get a place like this for us" she sighed and then stopped as she heard a loud yelp. Raising her eyebrow, she headed through the house and over to one of the two back doors where she assumed the bedrooms were. A Sly grin appeared on her lips as she realised what the sounds were on the other side of the door.

"I shouldn't… should I? But it would be so funny! I can imagine their faces… Marinette! Oh gods I'm going to do it" Alya mumbled to herself quietly before taking a step back and with her phone out, she kicked the door open, it's already slightly open setting meant that it would flick all the way open with the light kick she gave the wooden door.

"Guess who got here early!" she cried and snapped the picture; the flash of her camera phone filling the room for a split second before a loud terrified scream filled the void. Marinette dived under the bed covers and hid herself in the white sheets; having been straddling Adrien, whom now sat up and stared at Alya as Nino joined her at the door.

"Get out you two!" he yelled and threw a shoe at them, Alya dodging it but Nino getting it into the chest. Nino yanked Alya out and then pulled the door closed behind him. Alya burst into a fit of laughter as she checked the photo. Luckily nothing was visible in it, the sudden movement had mostly blurred the photo but she got a good look at Marinette's bare back all the way down to the base of her spine where the bed covers hid all but the very top of her backside.

Marinette's face had been turned to look to the side and with eyes wide in shock and sudden surprise, she'd had her hand at her mouth as she seemed to be trying to keep her moans from being too loud.

"That wasn't nice Alya" Nino shook his head and took the phone, deleting the photo and then dragging her from the bedroom corridor. "I'm taking her outside, She will apologise when you two finish!" he called through the door as he dragged his girlfriend away.

"That wasn't nice Alya!" Marinette scolded Alya in a repeat of Nino's words. Marinette stood fully dressed, her face flushed red from anger and embarrassment; and probably something else but no one mentioned that.

"I am sorry Marinette, if I knew you two were doing… that… I wouldn't have done it" she half lied, smiling softly and bowing her head a little. "I am sorry" she nodded again, really meaning it.

"Just don't do it again" Adrien told her as he came out, pulling on his white shirt over his usual black T-shirt.

"I promise I'll never do it again." Alya raised her hand and placed it over her heart.

"So, now we're here. Do you guys want to hang out?" Nino asked.

"Well, we could go wander around the woods, there is a lake here that we can relax around too. The city down the road is pretty lively too, clubs and the like" Adrien explained.

"Let's go check out the lake, I'm sure we can go swimming later" Marinette nodded and went to go get her jacket.

 

_~ The Accident ~_

 

Over the next few days, the couples spent it all having fun; they were here for two weeks and had spent the last few days together, sharing each others time in loving embraces.

Today the group were on the banks of the lake, kicking around a football and throwing Frisbees. Adrien ran and threw the Frisbee across the field, Marinette jumped high and grabbed it with one hand and landed on all fours.

"You're pretty good at that Marinette, great hand eye coordination." Adrien grinned, knowing why but teasing her about it.

"I bet you could catch it with your mouth and land on all fours like a cat Adrien" she teased back.

"I bet I could, but then you'd have to call me Chat Noir wouldn't ya?" Adrien laughed, the others laughed too but only Adrien and Marinette realised the crux of the joke; that he was ACTUALLY Chat Noir.

"Go long!" Adrien yelled and threw the Frisbee hard, it span in the air and drifted out down across the large open field beside the lake. Marinette was running as fast as she could and knew that she could very easily jump up high enough to catch it if she transformed but that would just be silly in front of Alya and Nino.

Sliding to a stop, she stared out at the lake as the Frisbee landed right in the middle of the water, disappeared for a few seconds then plopped to the surface.

A trio of groans all let out as they all looked to Adrien.

"Sorry guys, I'll dive in and get it" he told them, walking slowly across the field as he began to pull off his shirt.

"Nah, I'll get it!" Marinette called, pulling off her shirt and trousers and taking several steps back before making a running dive into the water. They all wore swimming gear under their normal clothes in case they wanted to go swimming in the cool water. The girls in bathing suits and the boys in trunks; or that was the plan, until Adrien decided to wear speedos instead of trunks.

When he had dropped his trousers the first time and shocked Marinette with the tight set of speedos, she'd turned so red that she dived into the water without getting undressed, just to avoid them laughing at her face.

As Marinette dived into the lake, a huge splash erupted from the water. Alya looked nervous as she walked up to the water, the pair watching where she had dived in.

"Marinette?" Alya called just as the girl came to the surface, but she wasn't moving. "Marinette?!" Alya called and rushed to the edge of the water as a log rose to the surface beside her, most likely disturbed by her dive.

Adrien was already well ahead of her as he ran and jumped into the water, avoiding the log and swam under her, rising her out of the surface and rolling her over gently. He brought her to the edge of water, with the help of Alya holding Marinette's head as they placed her gently on the grass.

"Marinette, wake up" Adrien spoke softly, trying to wake her up but she wasn't stirring. Adrien looked at Alya and Nino. "Do you have your phones?"

"No, I left mine in the cabin, I didn't want to get it wet" Nino shook his head in panic.

"Mine's with Nino's…" Alya, who was normally so attached to her phone did not want to get hers wet either.

"Shit" Adrien swore and looked at the others, then down at Marinette. They were some distance away, it was a good hour run back, at least as Adrien.

"Alya, hold her head, Nino, you take my place, be careful of her neck…" He told them and softly got out from under her. He brought his hand up and spoke the simple three revealing words.

"Plagg, Claws out!". Plagg, who had been hiding in Adrien's bag with Tikki, flew out and Adrien transformed into Chat Noir right in front of Nino and Alya.

The pair's jaws dropped as Adrien took several running steps and got down onto all fours as he pounced faster through the tree's to the nearest camp.

Tikki flew out of the bag and over to Marinette, now that it had been revealed. "Marinette! Wake up, you'll be okay, Adrien's gone to get help" The little red and black polka dot Kwami hovered in front of Marinette's face as she tried to wake her up.

"Oh… my… god…" Alya suddenly blurted out. "Adrien's Chat Noir! And… that means…" she looked down at Marinette's head in her lap. "Oh my god!" she repeated.

Adrien did not stop, he kept on pouncing, shifting from all fours to two feet as he dashed, jumped and pounced his way through the woods. His staff could contact the police but it was not working, ever since their fight with Hawkmoth, it had been damaged and its call functions as well as its GPS tracking function were on the fritz.

'Why did I not get it repaired' he thought to himself, jumping down onto the step of a nearby house and smashing in through the door.

"I need to use your phone, its an emergency!" he told the panicked people, who pointed to a phone on the wall. He immediately called the police and ambulance, giving them the exact position and stated he would meet them there.

Within a few minutes a chopper was already in the air from the nearby hospital and Adrien arrived at the lakeside as it came over above them.

"Adrien" Alya looked up at him as he came running back, sliding next to them and putting his hands on the still unconscious Marinette's head. "You're…"

"Yea" he nodded, transforming back as Plagg rushed to Tikki's side, whom was crying and still trying to wake up Marinette.

"And she's…" Nino began. Adrien nodded again.

"Yea, she's Ladybug…" Alya chuckled softly and shook her head.

"I should have realised earlier, now I can't not see it… I mean her hair is in the same style" she chuckled softly and rubbed her hand down Marinette's cheek.

"Will she be okay?" questioned Nino.

"I don't know… I don't know…" Adrien sighed as he leaned forward and kissed Marinette's lip just as the first of the First Responders landed nearby and rushed over.


	3. Adjustments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commissioned piece for a "Wombatking". They commissioned me to write a 5 chapter piece at 20k words.
> 
> This is Chapter 3 of the 5 piece. Enjoy!
> 
> The final chapters will be released weekly from now.
> 
> QUICK MESSAGE!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this all! I have worked so hard on this project and I am glad that Wombatking loved it! I hope you guys love it too!

  **ADJUSTMENTS**

_~ Realisations ~_

It was so bright, why was it so bright?

Opening her eyes, Marinette looked around slowly, everything was so white and bright, she couldn't see much. She couldn't move, that was the first thing she realised.

"Hey, she's awake…" a voice spoke and she saw blurred figures in the corner of her eye.

"Marinette… it's us…" a second voice spoke.

"Its us Marinette, Nino… and Alya…" a female voice spoke and Marinette realised that it was Alya.

"Al…ya?" Marinette groaned groggily.

"Yes it's us. We're here" Alya held Marinette's hand and leaned closer. A nurse came in and removed several tubes and checked her vitals while her eyes cleared up.

"Where is Adrien?" was her first question after talking to the nurse.

"He's right here." The pair motioned to the chair in the corner of the room beside the bed, just outside of her field of view. She tried to turn her head.

"I can't turn my head" she bit her lip and looked to Alya and Nino.

"Its… going to be hard to hear but…" Alya began when a stirr came from beside her.

Adrien sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He turned and saw Marinette was awake and jumped up, grabbing her hand.

"Marinette! You're awake, thank the gods I… I was so scared" he began to cry and kissed her hand.

"Adrien" she whimpered and stared at him crying onto his hand, she… did not feel it. "I… I can't feel your kiss… what is wrong with me…why can't I feel your kiss" she began to cry.

"Marinette… I.. I have to tell you something" he began and explained her condition.

The nurse explained it properly as she brought out the X-Ray's.

"As you can see, the collision with the log knocked your head back severely. You have a broken neck along the C4 Vertebrae and severe damage to your spinal column." The nurse continued.

"There is surgery to help recovery but I am afraid that it is highly likely to be unsuccessful with the damage your neck and spine have sustained. I am sorry, but you have been paralysed from the shoulders down."

Marinette was in tears, she could not even wipe away her tears as she cried. Adrien stayed close to her, holding her hand and wiping her face with a soft tissue as the nurse left the room to let the news sink in.

"It is going to be okay Marinette…" Adrien began but was yelled at by Marinette.

"Okay! How is it going to be okay! I am a Quadriplegic! I cannot move from my neck down! I can't even feel anything!" she yelled "How is it going to be okay!"

Adrien bit his lip and looked down. "Yea… its not going to be okay but I'm trying okay! We're here for you, all five of us" Adrien told her firmly.

"Five? But there is only…" she looked at the three people around her; Adrien, Nino and Alya.

"We're here for you Marinette" Tikki suddenly appeared from inside a bag beside the bed, quickly followed by Plagg.

"Yea Marinette, we're all here for you."

"Tikki! Plagg! Why are you here! What about Nino and Alya! You two shouldn't be seen!" She panicked, and would have jumped up if she could.

"It's okay Marinette, we already know about you and Adrien" Alya told her best friend.

"Yea, its super cool that you and Adrien were Ladybug and Chat Noir." Nino cut in and grinned wide.

"You know?!" She looked shyly at them.

"Yea, Adrien transformed into Chat Noir right in front of us before running to go get help." Alya chuckled softly.

"You did that for me?" Marinette questioned.

"Of course I did, I love you Marinette, and even if you were not my girlfriend; I would have transformed and done the very same thing" he explained to her, taking her hand and bringing her hand up to his face; kissing the fingers before cupping them in his hands.

"Your parents have been told and they are on their way and will be sorting out everything. There is a hotel next door, Alya and Nino are going to be staying there while I stay here with you. They wont allow more than one person to sleep in the hospital" Adrien continued.

Marinette nodded to them all and sniffled her tears back. Alya and Nino stayed with them for a while but when visitation came and went, the pair said goodbye to Marinette and Adrien before going to the hotel next door.

Adrien turned to Marinette when the pair had left and smiled softly at her. "We're going to be okay. You're going to be okay" Adrien told her firmly but Marinette just burst into tears again.

"I can't… Adrien… I can't take this… I can't be like this…" she whimpered but Adrien stood up and leaned over her; his hand going to her cheek and rubbing his thumb over her lip.

"Sssssshhhhh sssshhhh" he shushed her and kissed her lip once she was silent. "We can get through this Marinette. Have we ever given up when it came to fighting crime? Have we ever given up ever? No, because we're stronger than this. You're ladybug." Adrien nodded his head and kissed her again.

"You are the strongest person I've ever met and you can get through this. The Ladybug I knew would not let this put her down." He leaned back. Marinette nodded slowly, sniffling.

"I'm Ladybug." She repeated.

"Yea, you are…" Adrien told her.

"I'm Ladybug and I'm strong" she grinned at him

"Yea, you are…" Adrien repeated again and smiled.

"And we're going to get through this" she repeated as a mantra.

"Yes, we are." Adrien nodded and kissed her again.

_~ Adaptation ~_

Marinette was transferred to 'Hôtel-Dieu de Paris' a few days after her parents arrived. She was given a small room until she was given the equipment she would need to live at home but also so her parents could sort out their home for Marinette.

Adrien stayed with her the weeks she was at 'Hôtel-Dieu de Paris'. He helped her through all the tests they conducted on her and tried to help her through rehab.

Massaging her feet as she laid back on the bed, Adrien smiled up at her before lifting her foot and giving it a kiss. Marinette chuckled and blushed at the act.

"You know you could go home. You don't have to spend all day every day with me." She told him but he simply shrugged at her.

"Perhaps I want to spend every day with you" he retorted and shifted up the bed. "Come on, its time to get you to physio" he told her and began to lift her up and into the wheelchair. It was something Adrien was used to now and could easily pick her up and set her down on the chair without hurting her.

The first few times had been awkward and difficult but now that he was used to picking her up, he could carry her up with ease now.

"Do you feel like a princess?" he asked with a chuckle as he carried her across the room to the chair.

"Maybe" she giggled, keeping her head up was the only thing she could do.

Settling her on the chair, Adrien began to strap her in to the chair and fastening the little seatbelt to keep her legs and body in place.

"I'll let you my Princess" he grinned as he turned the chair and began to wheel her down the corridors to the Physiotherapy section of the hospital and into the room.

Over the next few hours, Adrien assisted the nurses and doctors as they tried to coax feeling back into Marinette's limbs. It was a hopeless chance but she was willing to take any chance to get her old self back, even just a little bit.

Massaging her limbs and small electro-shock therapy via small diodes attached to her skin, giving small electrical shocks to her nervous system. This would be a long and hard recovery process and Marinette knew this but she kept her spirits up, if Adrien was always beside her then she would try her hardest.

She would never give up, because Chat Noir and Ladybug never gave up.

When Marinette's parents came to visit, which was every day either early in the morning or late in the afternoon, they came separate; one of them had to mind the bakery while the other visited and spent time with their daughter.

"Alya and Nino have come over every morning and every day to help. When school starts up again, they will be coming over when they can in shifts to help out while you're in the hospital." Her father explained as he leaned over the table, watching Marinette as he went through her electro-shock therapy.

"I'm glad that you are not having to worry about the store while I am gone. I know I helped out a lot" Marinette grinned and smiled softly at her father.

"Oh you haven't even seen what we've done with your room." He grinned. "You're going to love it" his grin almost came off his face.

"I've seen it, and you'll love it" Adrien added with a wink.

"I can't wait and see, but you know how I am with surprises" Marinette sighed at them and shook her head. Both starting to grin and laugh.

Once her father was gone and Adrien had gone to get food, Marinette looked down at her helpless body. She had tried hard for weeks now and she wasn't getting anywhere. It was frustrating and she couldn't even feel anything, never mind move her hands or feet; she had even tried to wiggle her fingers and toes to no avail.

When Adrien came back with two trays on a wheeled cart, he found Marinette in tears, unable to wipe her face, he rushed over and hugged her tight.

"It's useless Adrien, I can't take it… it's useless! I can't take it anymore" she whimpered.

"I know Mari… I know… I'm here to help you as best I can. Just let it all out" Adrien spoke softly, simply holding her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder.

_~ Sip and Puff ~_

"I have a little surprise for you Marinette." Adrien grinned as he poked his head through the door. Marinette looked over at the door as she saw Adrien's face. Wheeling in something, Adrien pushed a chair like device towards the bed.

"A wheelchair?" she asked curiously.

"Not just a wheelchair, it's a powered wheelchair with a crazy system to it" he chuckled and sat down in it.

"You see this here?" he motioned to a small tube "You blow into it, and it does things" He pulled the small tube towards his mouth and began to blow and sip into it.

"Cool isn't it? They call it a 'Sip-and-Puff Wheelchair'" he explained with a grin. "You'll get to go around like normal, you might be a bit out of breath but nothing that won't work up a sweat" he grinned and leaned forward to her.

Marinette stared at him as he played with the chair, she laughed, she cried and she could not decide between each. She wanted to jump up and hold him close, she wanted just jump up and slap him silly for all the silly puns, but all she could do was mumble through the tears.

"Adrien…"

"Yes milady?" he asked with a wink.

"Th… thank… you" she bawled into tears. Adrien jumped up and dashed over from the chair to the bedside, where he kissed her passionately, knowing she wanted to do the same to him.

"The doctors are on their way to help you try it out, but I had to wheel it in here to show you it myself" Adrien explained to the girl, grinning as he wiped the tears from her face.

"You can use this chair and the functionality on the system allows you to use your phone, turn book pages, everything you will ever have to do; this thing can do for you."

Marinette stared at him, then the chair and then back at him. She began to realise something.

"Its all feeling so real now, that I wont be able to walk anymore. I have thought about all this for a while now but seeing the chair and what I will have to do now… it's all so real now" she looked down at the bed and then looked back up at Adrien.

"We're going to get through this Marinette. Together" he took her hand softly and squeezed it; she couldn't feel it but it was reassuring for them both.

Standing up from the bed when the doctors and nurses arrived, Adrien helped Marinette into the chair, lifting her princess style until she was sat down comfortably in the chair. Strapping her in with the safety belts attached to her waist, arms and legs; Adrien made sure Marinette's head was set against the back rest properly and the small pillows placed on under her rear, behind her lower back and behind her head were all in the right places.

"Okay Marinette, try and blow into here. I have turned off the motor for now so you will not go shooting out across the room." The Doctor smiled at her as he swivelled the pipe into place.

"If you wish to go forward, you will have to blow a little harder than normal, to go right you blow gently and to go left you sip gently; to go back all you have to do is sip on the pipe a little harder, just like the blow to go forward. It will continue to roll forward and back but will stop going left and right when you stop." The nurse explained as the Doctors checked out the settings on the on board computer system.

"To stop going forward, just use the backward function and it will stop" the nurse added. "Want to try it?"

"Sure, what's the worse that can happen" Marinette grinned and they swivelled the chair until it faced the door. Adrien stood outside in the corridor, making sure no one came across the door as Marinette got to it.

"Alright Marinette, go towards the door and then to the right. Do not worry if you cannot do it right away, it is a system you will get used to over time with practice" the Doctor instructed and explained softly.

"You can do it Marinette!" Adrien called from the corridor.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette took the small pipe end into her lips and made a sudden blow. The chair shot forward but the doctor had his hands on the handle and managed to slow her down with the brake release.

"Looks like you've got a good set of lungs on you" The nurse joked softly as she came over and adjusted the settings on the puff system.

"Alright, try it now" the nurse suggested as she took several steps back.

Marinette bit her lip and blew into the small pipe a little slower, the chair whining into life as the electric motor was sent instructions by the built in computer. With a steady acceleration, the chair began to move towards the door.

"See Marinette, you are doing it" Adrien grinned and clapped his hands as he watched Marinette's chair come closer. "Alright, when you get to the door, I want you to stop and then turn so you can go right, we'll go for dinner" he added and watched her blow gently into the pipe and the chair began to make a slow arching turn.

Adrien turned with her, walking in front of her to catch the chair if it decided to speed off while the nurse behind the chair kept her hands just off the handles and the break levers.

"There we go!" Adrien clapped his hands when she finally stopped, having come through the door and turned to go down the corridor.

"It is going to take some getting used to, but I think I can do it" Marinette smiled at him and then turned her eyes to the doctor and nurse at either side of her.

"Can I take her alone?" Adrien questioned the Doctor, who nodded in return.

"Sure, just stay in this building, maybe just to the lobby and the outside waiting area, if you have any trouble; press the buzzer on her chair's arm and we will come to help" The doctor explained and after doing one quick check of the chair, patted Marinette's arm reassuringly and then left the pair together; the nurse after the doctor and speaking quietly to him.

"Alright" Adrien began, "Let's go get dinner, I am starving" he grinned at her, Marinette grinning back, it would take a lot to get used to but she was not going to give up.

_~ Return Home ~_

"Are you ready to go home Marinette?" Adrien asked as he came out of the bathroom and fastened up his belt.

"Oh you don't know how much I just want to lay in my own bed." She groaned softly and let out a soft chuckle to herself. "Even though I cannot feel how uncomfortable this bed is, I can't wait to get to my own" she admitted.

"Then let's get you out of the bed and into your chair, we can then get you on your way home" Adrien explained, turning to her chair and wheeling it over.

"Alright, I'm ready" she nodded slightly. Watching Adrien as he lifted her up from the bed and began to strap her into the chair; fitting her straps and hooking the bag linked to her bathroom utilities.

Once Marinette was strapped into the chair, Adrien got behind her and with a soft stroke of her hair, he began to push her.

"Let me, it's better on your arms instead of pushing me around all the time" she giggled softly before blowing into her sip and puff tube.

Making their way through the hospital, they were greeted by Marinette's father whom was waiting outside with a taxi. Helping Marinette into the vehicle, they soon brought her home and it was here that she would be given one huge supply.

Arriving at the side of the house, Marinette was helped out of the taxi and back into her chair. Staring at the building, she took a sigh and relaxed herself in the chair.

"You okay?" Adrien asked and she smiled back at him.

Making there around the building, Marinette suddenly stopped and stared up at the large metal box towering up to the rooftop on the outside of the building.

"Wh…what is that?"

"That is part of something we have all been working on for you" Marinette's father grinned and motioned to a small set of doors on the side. "This will allow you to go up to your room and down out of house, it will even let you to get on each of the floors." He explained and pressed the button on the outside.

"I won't be able to press the button Dad?" she told him but he seemed to be expecting that.

"This here…" he patted a small bumper to one side of the door "You bump against it and it will activate the lift to your floor, you'll have to press it to go up each floor so it will only stop on the next floor" he explained.

Marinette watched the lift work as it arrived down the shaft, opening up and revealing the lift. Stepping inside, Marinette's father turned and waited for Marinette to wheel in. Adrien followed the pair in and pressed the button for the top floor.

"As you can see" Adrien began as the doors opened. "It goes straight to your balcony and from here… you have a small ramp that lets you up into your room" he explained.

"This… must have cost a fortune" Marinette stared at the lift behind her, the small things that they did to her room to accommodate her.

"It… cost a lot" her father admitted and turned to Marinette's chair. "Although…" he scratched the back of his head.

"I can tell her" Adrien commented and turned to Marinette. "I paid for most of it." He admitted.

"You paid… for it?" she asked confused for a moment but shocked too. "Why?"

"Why not? I mean, I love you too much to have you struggling to get into your own room. It wasn't any of my fathers money, it was my own money." He told her as she looked over to her father.

"You let him do this?" she seemed angry.

"How could I not? Adrien's like family to us now, he wanted to help you"

"I would do anything to help you Marinette. I mean it…" he knelt in front of her and put his hand over hers.

"Anything for you my dear" Adrien grinned.

"I will go help your mother with dinner for you two, don't be eating each others face while I'm gone" Her father grinned and moved to the hatch to downstairs.

"Dad!" Marinette sighed.


	4. INGENUITY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commissioned piece for a "Wombatking". They commissioned me to write a 5 chapter piece at 20k words.
> 
> This is Chapter 4 of the 5 piece. Enjoy!
> 
> The final chapters will be released weekly from now.

 

**INGENUITY**

 

_~ Unfinished Designs ~_

Marinette rolled around her bedroom and let out a deep sigh. "What is a matter Marinette?" Tikki asked as she flew out from her little hideout in Marinette's beside draw.

"I am bored" she groaned. "I don't want to play my computer games because it takes a lot of effort. I just realised that I wont be able to design any of my outfits again." She explained, staring at an unfinished waistcoat she had hoped Adrien would wear at some point.

Tikki did not know what to say, so she flew over and hugged Marinette. "I'm sure you'll find a way" Tikki tried her best to console her friend and companion.

"There is that big competition I wanted to be in, but I guess that's a no-go anymore." She sighed and wheeled over to the window. "I can't even scratch my nose without having someone come to do it. Its useless… Eating, dressing… I even pee and poo in a bag!" Marinette almost yelled out but she was not angry at Tikki, she was more angry at herself.

"I'll never be a famous fashion designer now" she mumbled quietly and stared out the window.

At the hatch to her bedroom, Adrien waited a couple more minutes before knocking on the hatch and came in; he did not want to seem as if he was spying on her after overhearing her outburst.

"Hey darling" he grinned, stepping up into her loft room.

"Hey Adrien, I did not hear you come in downstairs" she admitted and rolled over to him.

"I wanted to sneak up on you" he admitted and smiled. "Let's have some fun" he walked up to meet her and kisses her lips.

Adrien had a plan and after he left Marinette's he headed straight to Alya's after sending her a text during his stay.

"I have an idea" he told Alya, sat in her room as he sketched out something on a piece of paper.

"Yes, I think we can get something like this going. I'll give Nino a call. She'll be totally surprised" he grinned

"Once we got it all sorted out, you just need to get her out of the house all day while we'd set it up"

"Oh that's easy" Adrien winked.

And so, Nino, Adrien and Alya got to work with their little secret plan. It took all week but Nino had it completed by the weekend, which meant that Adrien could take Marinette out on the Saturday.

Arriving at her house, she descended the lift and met him outside. "All ready?" he asked and she made a little twitch of her head as a nod.

"I'm thinking we can go shopping today, I've realised that I only have a few clothes I wear most of the time" Adrien admitted to a chuckle from Marinette.

"I guess I'm the same, I think new clothes are a good idea".

Adrien and Marinette were gone all day and arrived back late, having spent time in the park, around the large shopping malls and even going up and down the Avenue des Champs-Élysées.

Adrien looked down at his phone as it buzzed in his pocket, smiled slyly and then turned to Marinette.

"I think its time to go home, I'll drop you off at home and we can sit and watch a film for a little while if you'd like?"

"Yeah I'd like that" she replied and turned her chair with soft puffs and blows before heading back down the road.

Arriving back at her home, Adrien stepped into the lift with her and pressed the button for her floor, her chair could back up into a button set into the wall to send it up and down without having to reach out for a button.

As the doors opened, Marinette would have jumped out of her chair in fright if she had been able, but instead her head shifted just slightly and her eyes widened.

"Surprise!" came the call from the gaggle of people stood in her room.

"Alya? Nino? Rose? Juleka?, Ivan? Mylène? Kim? Max? Alix? Nathaniel? What are you doing here?" Marinette looked confused as Adrien stepped forward and turned to face her.

"We're here to give you a surprise Mari" Adrien grinned wide as he turned to Alya who pulled out something. It was Marinette's laptop. On the screen was a new program she'd never seen before.

"Nino and I coded this for you, it was Adrien's idea but he's terrible at coding and designing" Alya laughed, Adrien rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm just the pretty face who gets to wear the nice designs" he laughed softly.

"But… I can't use it" Marinette explained.

"You can, it will connect to your chairs system, allowing you to use it like you use your laptop" Nino explained.

"But… I can't sew or make it" Marinette added.

"That's why we're all here. We're going to help you in the upcoming contest" Rose chimed in, pulling a small cloth off the bed with the help of Juleka, which Marinette now saw was piled high with something.

Under the cover was a vast selection of cloth, material and supplies to make anything Marinette designed.

"Th…thank you…everyone!" she looked like she was going to cry, but what really tipped her over the edge of tears was when a young girl came running over.

"I'm going to help too. I brought drinks and snacks from downstairs!" Even Manon Chamack, the daughter of Nadja Chamack was here to help.

"Alright team, let's get to work!" Adrien called out.

Over the next two days the group worked together to help Marinette design a full outfit. Adrien would be the model and stood in a pair of shorts and a tight fitting shirt so that they could measure and attach pieces to him.

Manon would come up and down the stairs from the shop bringing snacks and drinks for everyone. Marinette sat at her desk using her Sip and Puff to design pieces of the outfit.

By the end of it, they had a full set of clothes cut and designed.

"We'll do this whenever you like Marinette. We'll make it a bi-weekly thing. A couple of us will come over during the weekend and we'll make all your designs" Nathaniel told her as he fitted one of the last pieces to Adrien.

"I think you'll win the competition with this piece and the pretty face you got wearing it" Adrien joked from the small raised podium they had him stand on.

"I think I might" she smiled up at him, glad that she had a boyfriend like him, and friends like everyone here to help her through this.

 

_~ Date Night ~_

 

Marinette stared at herself in the mirror as Alya finished splashing some makeup on Marinette's cheek with the small brush then finished up with the red lipstick.

"I think… we're done" she grinned and stood back, squinting before she leaned forward and brushed her cheek with the brush again.

"Nope, now we're done" Alya added and grinned at her friend.

"You sure I look okay? I feel silly wearing this dress in the chair." Marinette complained.

"Oh Gurl… you look amazing, I mean, if I wasn't dating Nino and wasn't straight… I'd be jumping on you right now" Alya smiled and laughed softly, causing Marinette to chuckle too.

"Alright, I'm sure I am fine with the fact you are not jumping on me right now" she grinned.

"Adrien is lucky that you're in that chair, I bet you'd be jumping on him all the time" she grinned, using a little bit of dark humour, Marinette smiled back at her.

"I was not that bad, not like you and Nino"

"Gurl, you and Adrien's mouths were so connected I thought one of you were going to eat the other" she burst into laughter, Marinette turning a dark red.

"Marinette! Your boyfriend is here!" Sabine Cheng, Marinette's mother, called up through the open hatch from downstairs.

"Okay Mom!" Marinette called back and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Come on, let's get you to your Chat Noir" Alya grinned and picked up Marinette's purse and hung it on the arm of the chair before walking with her towards the lift at the edge of the balcony.

"I am so nervous" Marinette began as they descended down the lift. "Its the first date we've had since I've been in the chair, I don't want to be a pain by having him feed me, give me drinks or have to waste his time with me during a romantic date." Marinette sighed as she looked down.

"Come on Marinette, he wouldn't be wasting his time. Adrien loves you more than anything, if his words as Chat Noir and since you two have FINALLY came out to each other are to be thought true, you two are the perfect couple." Reassured Alya, smiling and using the edge of her knuckle to tap the corner of Marinette's chin.

"He'll do anything for you." She added.

"Do I look okay?" Adrien asked for the… well Nino had lost count the several times Adrien had asked variations on the question. Standing in the shop waiting for Marinette and Alya to come down, Adrien held the small box in his hands tightly; fingers turning white.

"Dude, you look cool as cool can be, you shouldn't be nervous. You always act so cool." Nino grinned at his best friend and slapped Adrien's back. "I mean, as Chat Noi…" he did not get to finish as Adrien put his hand over Nino's mouth.

"Shush…Only you and Alya know. You can't keep blurting that out"

"Soz dude… Keep forgetting" Nino laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Tonight was a special night for all four of them. Alya and Nino were going out on a date too, not to the same place Marinette and Adrien were going but it had been planned so neither pair would feel left out from their best friend for a Friday night.

Standing in suits, Adrien had a three-piece suit; black suit jacket and trousers, white shirt, black waistcoat and a dark green tie. Nino had jokingly said that it was Chat Noir's colours and Adrien decided that he'd keep it.

Nino was similarly dressed however he had just a two piece suit rather than a three like Adrien; his was silvery-Grey with a dark red tie.

"You sure I look okay?" Adrien asked Nino again as Tom Dupain, Marinette's father, came out from the back.

"You look okay Adrien. I'm glad you two are getting out and about. I think keeping Marinette's mind busy with her fashion work and dates has really kept her from dwelling too much. Thank you for that" He smiled softly at Adrien and lifted something from behind his back.

It was a small green box. "This was my fathers, and his fathers before him. I think seeing as you are dating our daughter, I should give it to you to use."

"Thank you Mr Dupain, I am honoured that you would give this to me, but I can't accept it. If it was in your family for that long, I can't take it." Adrien shook his head softly.

"Nonsense Adrien. You are more than family right now. After all you've done for Marinette and us, you're like Chat Noir helping Paris. If I was a suspicious person, I'd say you were him" he laughed heartily while both Adrien and Nino laughed a little nervously for a moment.

"Thank you Mr Dupain, I will treasure it as much as I treasure Marinette." Adrien took the box and kept it tightly in his hands for a moment.

"I do hope so, or I'll hunt you down and kill ya" Tom laughed heartily again, Nino and Adrien once more laughing a little nervously.

Opening the box, Adrien smiled at what he found. Inside was a pair of cufflinks. Black silver with a small green gem at the very centre.

"Thank you Mr Dupain, they are beautiful." Adrien quickly put them on and inspected his cuffs.

The sound of the lift outside coming to a stop brought their attention to the outside of the store.

"I think the lovely princesses are down from their tower. You two knights better go get them" Tom winked and left to stand with Sabine and snoop on them from the back room like all good parents do.

"Wow…" Adrien gasped as the lift doors opened and stood in front of him, Alya and Marinette came slowly out. "You two are so beautiful" he commented.

Stood beside Marinette's chair, Alya was wearing a knee-length black dress, her hair tied up into a tight bob while letting some of the long hair free.

Marinette wore a similar length dress but hers was a vivid red with black swirling designs. Alya had helped pick it out when they had gone shopping together. Marinette had complained that it looked too much like something Ladybug would wear, the black swirls looking almost like polka dots on the soft red material.

Marinette, however, loved the look of the dress even if it did look too much like Ladybug.

"Oh behave Adrien, do tell, which one of us is more beautiful?" Alya teased.

"I'm afraid I'm biased on that count" Adrien grinned and leaned forward, kissing Marinette's red lips.

"You really are the most beautiful" he whispered to her.

"I'm with Adrien on this one, Marinette's got this" Nino grinned, earning him a punch in the arm from Alya. "Kidding… I'm biased too… dont hit me again…" Nino laughed as Alya grinned and kissed Nino.

"You two have fun, I'm sure we will" Alya winked at Marinette before walking off with Nino's hand in her own.

"So, what do you have planned for us tonight?" Marinette questioned.

"Well I have a couple of nice things planned but first, we've got dinner at one of my favourite restaurants with the best view in the entire city" Adrien grinned and turned to walk down the street.

His driver waited for them nearby and after getting Marinette in and putting her chair into the back, Adrien nodded to the driver. After five minutes of driving, Adrien pulled out a soft silk red blindfold.

"I'm afraid I'm going to surprise you with this" he grinned, "Mind if I?" he asked and motioned with the blindfold. Marinette nodded nervously and let him put it on.

She tried to follow the ride with the movements of the car matched against the map of Paris in her mind but quickly lost it.

Ten minutes of driving and Adrien softly speaking to her to keep her reassured, he explained all actions as he lifted her out of the car and back into her chair.

"We're going up in a lift" he told her as the lift shuddered. A minute later he leaned forward and whispered "I'm taking the blindfold off"

As she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the most beautiful view she could imagine. Stretching out through the lift's windows was the Champ de Mars and in an instant she realised where they were.

"We're at the Eiffel Tower" she grinned.

"Yep, we're going to Le Jules Verne restaurant, I love the view and thought that you might like it too, plus, we got the best seats in the house." He grinned and as the door opened, pushed her chair out. He did not want her to have to waste effort right now, he wanted this little dinner to be the best thing in a long time.

"Ah, Monsieur Agreste and Madame Dupain-Cheng, your seat is this way, if you would follow me" the waiter spoke softly and guided them to the centre table set with the view of the Champ de Mars,

"This is… perfect Adrien. Thank you!" Marinette teared up and would have jumped up to kiss him if it wasn't for her disability.

"This is only the beginning Marinette. I have a whole night planned together." He winked at her and leaned forward, using the green handkerchief in his top jacket pocket to wipe the tear without spoiling her makeup.

"Now, what would you like to eat?" he asked, shifting his chair so it was right next to hers and lifting the menu for them both to see. "We can chose six of these, as I've paid for two six course meals" he smiled softly.

"Wow, these all sound so tasty… I think I will start with the Asperges blanches servies tièdes, sauce maltaise (Warm white asparagus, maltaise sauce), then move onto the Belle langoustine dorée, légumes primeurs, sucs de crustacés (Seared large langoustine, early vegetables, shellfish reduction)" She smiled and continued to peer over the menu.

"For the mains, I think I will choose the Dorade marinée à l'oseille (Marinated sea bream with sorrel) followed by the Foie gras de canard confit, cerise et amande fraîche (Preserved duck foie gras, cherry and fresh almond). I don't think I will choose the Pigeon rôti, la cuisse fondante, verts et blancs de blette (Roasted pigeon, white and green Swiss chard); I think we've both had enough of Pigeon's"

Adrien chuckled softly with her and then turned the menu for the deserts. Marinette's eyes widened as she grinned at him, he nodded at her silent question and she quickly gave him her order.

"The Fin sablé aux framboises, glace à l'huile d'olive (Raspberry shortbread, olive oil ice cream) and the L'écrou croustillant au chocolat de notre Manufacture à Paris (Crispy 'Tower nut', chocolate from our Manufacture in Paris). That's six courses right?" she grinned, excited to get to the fifth and sixth course, desert.

"Yep, I think I will have the same, I agree with you on the Pigeon front" he winked and then turned to a nearby waiter as he brought over the drink menu. Ordering a bottle of wine for them both, Adrien looked to Marinette when she mouthed 'wine?' at him.

"My father told them to give us what ever we want" he explained to her before reading out their choices from the menu.

"Brilliant choice Monsieur and Madame" The Waiter smiled, taking their menu's and leaving to get their drinks.

"This is so romantic, I would have never thought I'd be going on a date like this with you" Marinette sighed softly to herself.

"I thought I'd be taking Ladybug here one day, but I got something better" Adrien stared at her from the side and took the glasses of wine in each hand when they arrived and lifted one to her lips.

"To Ladybug and Chat Noir" he toasted before the sip.

Dinner soon arrived and Adrien lifted the fork from the table beside Marinette and took one piece of the asparagus, dipping it in the sauce and lifting it to her lips for her to take a bite.

"You do not have to feed me like a child or baby Adrien." She told him quietly but Adrien shook his head.

"I am not feeding you like a baby, I'm feeding my girlfriend, I'd let you feed me like this in return" he explained to her, taking a bite of his own food.

Once they finished off the Asparagus and maltaise sauce, they enjoyed another glass of wine before the Seared large langousine arrived.

"I think I will feed myself first this time" he winked softly and ate some from her plate.

"Hey, don't steal from my plate" she chuckled but Adrien just winked and put some of the langousine in between his teeth and leaned forward for her to take some. It was rather an odd thing to do in a fancy restaurant but he wanted to make feeding her romantic.

The pair shared the meals together as the night continued along, next the marinated sea bream came along, leaning forward and sniffing the meal, Adrien lifted the small plate to Marinette's nose for her to smell.

"That sauce smells lovely" she nodded and opened her mouth when the fork came along.

Both their cheeks were getting rather red with the amount of wine they were both consuming. Adrien knew his limit but did not know Marnette's limit, he did not want her getting wasted or drunk; as they had more things planned after the dinner.

The duck was defiantly the better choice over the pigeon, and with their encounters with Mr Pigeon, they defiantly both agreed the choice.

"You know, I really do hope that we've seen an end to Hawk Moth, I've seen and heard nothing of Akumatized villains while we've been dating, Hawk Moth may really be gone" she grinned happily.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see huh?" he nodded over her shoulder. "In the meantime, here is the fifth course"

The Raspberry shortbread with olive oil ice cream was to die for, but it was not what Marinette was really waiting for. There was one thing she had been waiting for since she saw it on the menu; although she enjoyed the entire meal, this one dish was the masterpiece.

'Tower Nut' was a hexagon of chocolate was designed to look like the nut's of the Eiffel Tower itself, and were to die for. Marinette could easily die happy after only one bite.

Finishing off the meal with a final glass of wine, Adrien pulled out a credit card from his wallet and paid for the bill.

"Hmmm, that was lovely Adrien, best date night ever" she grinned across the table at him a few minutes later.

"It is not over yet milady" he grinned and stood up to put his jacket on. "We've still got a full night together" he admitted and came around to her.

"Let me push you, so you don't ruin the meal by having to puff and blow. Savour your desert" he let out a small giggle and pushed her chair towards the lift.

Once outside, Adrien turned and began to push her down the north-east, going along the Quai Branly road and along the River Seine. The stars were out and even through the light pollution, you could still see most of them.

"Dinner was amazing Adrien, I've never been there before; the meals were small and fancy but were delicious" she admitted.

"Yea, they are small, but I don't think I would be a good boyfriend taking you to McDonald's would I?" he smirked.

"I dont know about that, I love a good Big Mac" she smirked in return. "Here… let me" she gave her chair's breath tube a little blow and the chair whirred into life; matching Adrien's casual pace.

After a few minutes of walking Adrien removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Here, before you get cold" he told her; Marinette could not feel if she was getting cold or not but he saw her getting goosebumps. He was fine with the cold, they would soon be arriving at their destination soon anyway.

Passing by the Musee d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris and continuing down the Seine, the Grand Palace came into view after ten minutes of walking.

"Where are we going Adrien? Are we near?" Marinette questioned.

"Yep, just another few minutes, it's over the bridge here". He pointed to the Pont de la Concorde where they crossed the Seine. Past the bridge, they headed South East.

"We're going towards the Louvre" she told him and Adrien nodded. "Sure are. I got you a little surprise there" he admitted. Walking through the Jardin de Tuileries and coming out in front of the Louvre, Adrien guided her around to the lift.

Inside, it was empty. It was supposed to be past hours but the lift had worked.

"We shouldn't be inside here. What if we get caught?" she questioned.

"Oh we won't be bothered, I paid the entire place tonight. Not my father, I did… well… with a little help from Chat Noir" he winked and began to walk down the long hallways with her. It was eerily creepy to be walking through here when it was empty but when they came up to a room kept closed for the past few weeks, Adrien stopped.

"In here…" he turned and pushed both doors open at the same time. Inside, was a large statue that had only just been finished by the looks of it.

Carved in Marble and striking heroic poses, Ladybug and Chat Noir stood over a miniature version of the Eiffel Tower"

"Oh my… Adrien, its beautiful" she gasped as she wheeled up to it, almost forgetting to stop her chair and almost crashing in to it.

"It's a little surprise I had made for you, it will be displayed here for the foreseeable future. Look at the scripture." He pointed at the bottom at a brass plate with silver writing.

'To my dearest love, may we protect Paris together for the rest of our lives… C.N'

"Oh Adrien" Marinette gasped as she stared at it, then at him. "I… I don't think I can ever top this" she admitted but he shook his head.

"Unless I…" he began to get down on one knee and Marinette suddenly burst into tears.

"You're going to propose to me!" she blurted out but Adrien looked down, back to her then laughed softly. "I'm kneeling down…" he laughed again. "Just kneeling, but when we're old enough and mature enough. I would love to marry you Marinette" he admitted, taking her hand and grinning.

With eyes streaming with tears and her lip shaking, Marinette spoke.

"Yes…" Marinette gasped quietly as she stared down at him. "When we are old enough, I would love to marry you too" she admitted.

From his squatting position, Adrien leaned up and kissed her lip passionately.

"My Chat Noir" she whispered.

"My Ladybug" he replied in a quiet whisper.


	5. Renewal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a commissioned piece for a "Wombatking". They commissioned me to write a 5 chapter piece at 20k words.
> 
> This is Chapter 5 of the 5 piece. Enjoy!
> 
> I am so happy how this entire thing came out and I am glad I was commissioned to do this. It was so much fun writing this!
> 
> If you are looking to commission me; you can find info on my website.

 

**RENEWAL**

 

_~ Night Patrol ~_

 

Chat Noir peered around the cityscape below the Eiffel tower, it was strange getting used to fighting crime on his own had been a big change but he was adapting well.

He missed Ladybug and her ability to dance with his puns and his cheeky jokes but he could easily go back to Marinette's or go back to his house and invite her over for a romantic night of movies, gaming or even a loving night of fondling and playful couple acts.

Running along the rooftops, Chat Noir was on his way to see his special girl. Sliding to a stop, he stared out in the distance and noticed a trail of smoke rising into the sky in the distance.

"An Akumatized villain?" he mumbled and dashed in the direction of the smoke.

Sat in her room, Marinette wheeled her chair around thanks to the tube at her lips, she took the wheelchair around the room in an arching half-ellipse until it faced the balcony window where the lift her parents had built specifically for her to get access to the upper floors.

At the doors, she made her way through the automatic doors and out onto the balcony proper.

"I wonder where Adrien is, he is not normally this late" she thought out loud as Tikki floated from the bed, where she had been nibbling on a cookie, to Marinette's side.

"He's probably found an Akumatized victim, I'm sure he'll be around soon once he's defeated them" she grinned softly before settling onto Marinette's lap.

"You talking about me?" Chat Noir suddenly chirped into the conversation from above and behind her. If Marinette could jump out of her skin, she would have.

"Chat…" she half-snapped at him, grinning and breathing heavily.

"Sorry Milady, I did not mean to scare you" he chuckled as he jumped off the rooftop above the door and in front of her. Kneeling down, he held something in both hands with some struggle.

"Mind dealing with this so I can transform back. I do believe we have a movie night" he grinned, holding the Akuma in his hands tightly.

"No worries Chat, alright Tikki; Spots On!" Marinette transformed into Ladybug, still resided to her chair.

Chat Noir leaned forward and opened the yo yo and placed the Akuma over the light, encasing it inside the yo yo.

Once it was done, he sat back on the floor with a pant and transformed back out of Chat Noir and into Adrien Agreste.

"That was some fight, I swear some of these rogue Akuma's are getting stronger and stronger by the day" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Ever since Hawk Moth had been defeated, the Akumatized villains had been sporadic and almost chaotic. Master Fu had explained that it must have been a bunch of Akuma's escaping from wherever Hawk Moth had resided. Seeing as they had managed to recapture the Moth Miraculous when they defeated him; it had to be the only reason.

"I hope that you can handle them with me away" Marinette smiled softly as she transformed back, even a quick transformation giving Tikki the need for nourishment; both Tikki and Plagg enjoying their snacks hidden in Marinette's beside table draw.

"I can handle it, I am Chat Noir after all" Adrien laughed softly and winked, making a muscle man pose with his arms.

"I just feel really bad for not coming out and helping you, only sitting here and only being the trap for the Akuma's you bring" Marinette sighed as she looked down. "I'm useless" she added

"You're not useless, you are getting better, I can tell; even if its slow, you are going to win" Adrien grinned, leaned forward and kissed her passionately, hands on her cheeks as he kissed her.

Once their little make out session was finished, he turned and approached the back of her chair; saving her breath, he wheeled her back inside and pulled her up to the large bed her parents had swapped out to let her feel safer than her single bed.

"Want to get out the chair?" he asked.

"Yea, I've been in it all day" she smiled sadly and Adrien began to unbuckle her, lifting her up and onto the huge bed.

Setting up the pillows so they could both sit back and relax against them and each other, Adrien wrapped his arm around her waist as he lifted the mouse from the side table and began to flick through Netflix.

"What you want to watch?" he questioned.

Marinette stared at the TV and made a selection, a simple romantic action flick. Adrien removed his shirt slowly and Marinette couldn't help but catch the bruises on his body.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"For what?"

"For you getting hurt without me" she sighed.

"Its fine Marinette… I don't mind getting bruised if it means you're safe" he told her and cuddled closer to her.

 

_~ Astral Ladybug ~_

 

Staring at the screen of her computer as she continued designing an outfit, she blew and puffed into the tube. Finishing the sleeve design, she moved her mouth away and looked at her design.

"It's looking good Marinette" Tikki grinned. "When everyone comes over this weekend its going to be so much fun making this" she added.

"Yea, but there is one thing that I miss doing" she admitted.

"What is it Marinette?"

"It's going out with Adrien as Ladybug, he's been fighting the slowly increasing Akumatized victims on his own for sometime. I dont want to leave him alone" She sighed.

"Marinette, he's never alone as long as you are here for him." Tikki smiled as she sat on Marinette's table beside her.

"Tikki…" Marinette spoke after a few seconds of silence. "Do you think… you could find a new Ladybug? I mean, one that can and will be able to help Adrien? I'm useless as Ladybug…" Marinette looked over at Tikki who sat smiling on the table.

"Marinette.. I would never change you. I know when it is time to change the partner I have… until I decide that I want a different Ladybug, I'm stuck with you and you're stuck with me." Tikki grinned softly and floated over, giving Marinette a tight hug

"Thank you Tikki, It's nice to know that you won't give up on me, and I know Adrien will not. I need both of you so much" Marinette smiled softly to her.

"I have an idea, we can go talk to Master Fu, he might have some idea's on what we can do" Tikki suggested.

"That might be a good thing and if we need to find another Miraculous user for the Ladybug role, he should know." Marinette nodded and rolled around her room, Tikki grabbing things for her and putting them on her chair.

Marinette had started to get used to travelling on her own through the city, her parents had been worried but she told them she still wanted to be independent, to get used to being normal again.

Taking her lift down to the street and telling her parents that she would be going out, they nodded and wished her fun. She made her way through the city carefully, it felt normal being able to just stroll through the street, even though she got stares as she rolled down the path.

If anything was to ever happen to her, there was a tracker in her chair that her parents could easily follow with an app in their phone, Adrien had one too; she wanted to make sure she was safe even though it was a little invasive of her privacy.

Arriving at Master Fu's place, Tikki pressed the buzzer for Marinette and soon, Master Fu arrived.

"Ah, Marinette, I have heard about your condition and I was worried about coming to see you; please, come in." Master Fu smiled when he saw her.

"No worries Master Fu… I was going to come and see you." She smiled at him and made her way up to the step, where Master Fu helped her wheelchair up it and in to his place.

"How is Adrien doing? I am sure it is hard work to be on his own?" Master Fu asked as he poured them both a cup of tea.

"He is doing well, it is hard for him to be out there on his own. Even though we defeated Hawk Moth, there are still rogue Akuma's out there changing people. We don't know if it is Hawk Month in some way, but someone or something is directing these Akuma's" She explained, looking to the box where he kept the Miraculous'.

"They are safe, I keep a watchful eye on them since the Moth was stolen." Master Fu explained.

"I have something to ask" Marinette bit her lip softly.

"It is about the Ladybug Miraculous and you in the chair?" Master Fu suggested.

"Yes, I do not think I should be Ladybug if I am stuck in this chair, I cannot go out and fight, there is only a few things I can do to help. I sit in the chair and transform; what do I do?" Marinette sighed as Master Fu brought the drink to her lips for her to sip.

"You and Chat Noir have barely begun to scratch the surface of what your Miraculous' can do. You two had been users for around a year and half now…" Master Fu told her, smiling as he continued. "…You two have so much hidden potential that you have not yet seen. I can show you one thing, normally this sort of thing would be useful in combat, but I think you can use it here" he smiled and sat down on the floor.

"This is what I call the 'Astral Miraculous', it is a way to use your Chi to form a Chi-based version of yourself" He explained, closing his eyes as his body began to glow, around him the light got brighter until something stepped up. It was Master Fu, except Master Fu was sat on the ground with his eyes closed.

"This version of yourself can do a lot of things, it can move and can talk, can listen and do what ever you would do." Master Fu's Astral form explained, Marinette just stood in shock. It was amazing how this was happening, she could easily transform into this and then… she could go help Adrien!

"Teach me how to do this, please!" She begged. Master Fu's Astral form walked around the chair as he spoke.

"It is a hard thing to learn, you will have to come here every day for the next six weeks to learn. It takes a lot of mental and spiritual energy to do, and the further you go with your Astral form, and the more you do with it, the more Chi it will take to do." He explained.

"I will do anything and everything!" She turned her chair to face him.

"Then let's get started" Master Fu spoke, the real Master Fu, his Astral form disappearing slowly as if it was made of mist.

"Close your eyes, relax" he began and walked slowly towards her chair, slowly unfastening her. "I am going to sit you on the floor, this technology will be a distraction for you in the first stages." He explained.

When she was sat on the floor, he crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap in a Chi-flowing position.

"Now… lets begin" Master Fu sighed as he got into his own Chi-Flowing Position.

Over the next few weeks, Adrien walked Marinette to Master Fu's place for her daily training. She was there for an hour and half a day, she was doing well, she even managed to get an astral projection of herself to stand up and walk around the room once before it disappeared.

Adrien was ecstatic when this happened, cheering her on and wiping her forehead of sweat.

Sat in her room after six weeks of training, Marinette was finishing up an outfit when her earrings buzzed, there was an Akumatized villain out there. She knew Adrien would have felt his ring buzz so she turned to the window and smiled to herself.

"Time to try it out" she grinned and closed her eyes.

Diving across the rooftops, Chat Noir grinned to himself as the night began to descend over Paris streets. He watched the sun set in the distance, behind the Eiffel Tower.

"If only Marinette could see this, she'd find it lovely and romantic." He mumbled to himself. Stopping on a chimney, he squatted and peered around. The Akumatized victim had to be around here somewhere.

An explosion brought his attention to the right hand side.

"There you are" he grinned and dashed after the new bad guy.

This one was going to be a doozy. Chat had to dodge more and more, the victim had apparently been a baseball player and had been let off his team right before a big game and a rogue Akuma or one sent after him, had transformed him into 'Home-Run' an Akumatized Villain knocking baseballs in Chat's general direction; the problem was that this kid was good and he could put a ball in its place as good as the best baseball stars.

Several had missed him barely but the shock wave had hit him hard, he would defiantly be bruised in the morning; it was getting hard to explain to his father and his assistant the bruises and injuries they would spot occasionally, Adrien had not even gone swimming in the past few months because he could not hide the bruises, cuts and damage to his body.

"Cataclysm!" he called out, slashing his claws against the balls coming his way, turning them to dust as he slashed one after another, diving closer and closer with each pounce and slash. Over the time Marinette had been training with her Astral form, Adrien had been training to extend his powers; Cataclysm was now much more powerful and could be used on multiple attacks rather than just the one. He had even found a new power which allowed him to see the way Ladybug saw plans, it was strange and new to him but it helped him do this on his own.

"Shit!" Adrien called out suddenly as one of the balls in front of him came a little quicker than the previous.

Adrien took the ball to the chest and it was like being hit by a truck. He fell and smashed into a chimney; shattered masonry and brick went everywhere as Chat fell on the rooftop upside down, his feet high in the air and his back on the ground with his face staring up at the night sky.

"Ladybug… I wish you were here…" he whimpered, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Well. I am here to help. A voice suddenly chirped in and Adrien's eyes flashed open.

Standing over his upside form, Ladybug extended a hand down to him.

"Ladybug? Mari… what are you…" he began but she interrupted him.

"I'm back home, this is my Astral form, I can only hold this for a few minutes so we got to fight quickly" she replied and pulled him back up to his feet.

Dusting off brick dust from his black suit, he pointed at the location the Akumatized villain was.

"It's his bat, but I can't get close to him. If I try another frontal assault, you can come in from the side." He gave the game plan but Ladybug shook her Astral head.

"No no, he can't hurt me in this form, I will go for the frontal assault while you come from the flank and take out the bat with Cataclysm…" she ordered then dashed off, not letting him chime in with any disagreements.

"Ah…I missed this" he chuckled softly and jumped down off the building and ran along the ground. He was finally working with Marinette again, and even though she was not really here; it meant that she was still safe back at home.

Running along the street, Chat dashed into an alley and looked up; he had guessed it right, he could see the tip of the Akumatized Victim's boot.

"Alright Ladybug, do your thing." He mumbled to himself and squatted down ready for a high jump and acrobatic stunts.

On the rooftop, Ladybug was running circles around Home-Run to get him in to position. He had to be in just the right spot for Chat Noir to do this.

When she was hit by some of the baseballs sent down range by Home-Run, it did hurt a little but not as much as it would have if she was really running this gauntlet; Marinette would have to check up on Adrien when he got home because she saw the hit he took and knew it would be bad.

Ladybug could see Chat Noir's Chi emanating from his body like steam through the buildings and saw he was in position.

"Now Chat Noir!" She yelled and began to dash towards Home-Run. With each forward flip and cart wheel over rooftop items, tables, chimneys and other bits and bobs, she kicked and threw balls of pure Chi energy at Home-Run and his baseball attacks. The Chi energy instantly dispersed the balls into nothing while the attacks that made it through to Home-Run knocked him back slightly.

Ladybug made one last forward dive, kicking off the lip of the rooftop and passed through the screaming Home-Run, the swing of his bat passing through her before she passed through him.

"Gotcha" she grinned as she passed through him.

"Gotcha" Chat Noir grinned at the same time; from below, he had jumped and pounced between the tight buildings on either side of the alleyway before kicking up and coming face to face with Home-Run who now had over-swung his attack.

"Third Strike, you're out!" Chat Noir punned at the peak of his jump, back flipping and coming back down with a single cry.

"Cataclysm!" he bellowed and slashed his claws twice against the baseball bat, shredding it into three pieces before landing on the alley below.

"No!" Screamed Home-Run as the bat disappeared and a tiny Akuma fluttered out from where it had been hidden inside the bat.

"Not so fast Akuma!" Ladybug grinned and swung her arm in the same motion as when she used her Yo-Yo. Throwing a Chi version, she caught the Akuma in midair.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma…. Time to De-Evilise!" she yelled and swiped her hand across the top of the Chi-Yo-Yo. A flash from inside the Yo-Yo and soon a little white butterfly fluttered out.

"Bye bye little butterfly she spoke softly to it before looking down at the former Akumatized Villain.

"It's okay, you will be helped by the police and the doctors. You are going to be safe" She smiled softly just as Chat Noir arrived back on the roof, climbing up and squatting in front of the guy.

"I'll stay here with you until they come…" he told the boy who nodded.

Ladybug was about to say something when she winced and her form flickered.

"I think you've used your power a little too much today, rest… I'll be over once I'm done here okay?" Chat Noir told her and Ladybug smiled back at him.

"Will do… Love you Ad… Chat Noir…" She caught herself for a moment and Chat Noir nodded back.

"Love you too Milady." And with that, Ladybug's Astral Chi form flickered then faded away in to a mist-like smoke; catching the wind and dispersing.

"Thank you… both of you." The boy smiled softly as he looked up at Chat Noir.

"No worries, we're here to help everyone." He told the boy before sitting down on the roof next to him, talking about baseball until the police and ambulance arrived.

Landing on the balcony, Chat Noir squatted on the metal railing and grinned as he stepped off on to the balcony and walked up to the glass screen door.

"Milady" Marinette grinned as he stepped over the threshold and watched as she turned around from her computer. Transforming back, Plagg stretched out on the bed as Adrien threw him two pieces of Camembert

"Are you okay Adrien?" Marinette asked as she wheeled over.

"I am fine, are you okay? You did amazing with your Astral form Marinette; you were amazing." He knelt down, taking her hands in his hand kissing them softly.

"It was a struggle, but I thought it went well. I want to try it more and more" she told him.

"I agree, you and I can both work together to save Paris from these rogue Akuma's. With your Astral Ladybug and my Multi-Cataclysm, we can both keep Paris safe." He told her and they both laughed.

"We will both save Paris, we will both grow stronger because we are the heroes that Paris needs. You never know, when we're older we might be able to fight more crime, go everywhere in France, perhaps even the world. Imagine if we could travel the world…" Adrien grinned as he waved his hand across the room as if motioning around the world.

"Yea, around the world. Superheroes" Marinette smiled back.

 

_~ Stronger than ever… ~_

 

Marinette wheeled up the road towards the school, Adrien beside her and up ahead of them, Alya and Nino were waiting at the school's entrance.

"You ready for your first day back?" Alya asked Marinette as she turned to follow the girl up the ramp beside the staircase.

"I am, but I am nervous. It is going to be strange using my new laptop. I am glad that my parents bought it but I am a little worried they are spending way too much on me." She admitted; with her parent's refurbishing their house and building the lift to allow her to move around the house on her chair.

It was so expensive, she knew it was but she was worried that her parents were using their savings or perhaps getting loans.

"Don't think about it Marinette. Your parents are doing it all to help you." Adrien knew something, something that she did not know. Adrien had been helping fund the refurbishments, the new laptop and the medical bills. His father had simply stated.

"I will help your girlfriend Adrien because you care for her. She is family now." It was strange, ever since the night that he and Marinette had been together; it was like his father was a new person.

Heading into the class room, Adrien set himself down on the front seats, Marinette's new seat allowing her to bring her wheelchair up along rather than going up the set of stairs.

Sitting beside Adrien, she grinned as he set out the laptop for her and booted it up. Once everything was set up, he turned the microphone towards the spot where the teacher would be.

"Ready?" he asked Marinette who smiled back at him.

"Yes"

The teacher began to go through the class's work for today, congratulating Marinette on returning to school and even Chloe seemed to be making an effort to be nicer to Marinette. She looked almost guilty whenever Marinette caught Chloe watching her in the corner of her eye; perhaps Chloe felt guilty for all the time she had been bullying Marinette.

The laptop recorded the lesson as it went along, taking recordings in case she wanted to listen back on the class but she also had the ability to take notes with the laptop; blowing into the Sip-and-Puff system, it was switched to connect with the laptop and with a custom program that allowed her to type with the Sip-and-Puff system.

Life for Marinette would be complicated, life would be difficult but her relationship with Adrien was stronger than ever…

Marinette would be stronger than ever…


End file.
